wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrifying Brunhilde
The Terrifying Brunhilde is the Hundred Forty-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 3, 2017. Synopsis Brunhilde the Ascendant was sealed in the ancient temple as part of Demise, King of Armageddon and Ruin, Queen of Oblivion's curse. Yuki Muto and his friends were desperate to find the source of King of Armageddon's Kingdom and defeat it in epic battle and free her from the dreaded curse. Plot In Death Egg The Episode begins at the Death Egg. Lan and his friends Netbattling in one of the hotels. MegaMan defeats GutsMan with a Mini-Bomb for the 23rd time in a row when someone breaks into Yai's property. This person turns out to be Masa who gets a pan slammed onto his head for his efforts. He forces them all to go jogging, but when he finds out that they are dance jogging, he forces them to do excruciating exercise before a fierce game of baseball. Meanwhile Lord Wily berates Count Zap, Ms. Madd and Mr. Match for their failures in the Mushroom Kingdom. They bicker, but formulate a plan to attack the robotic aquarium. Jelly viruses are unleashed on the aquarium's fish robots but were deleted by Dark Magician Knight, Yuki Muto's Legendary NetNavi who is based on the Duel Monster card. Tory runs past Yuki Muto who defeated Maddy and allowed Dr. Froid gets to reunite with Tory who apologizes. IceMan and Tory then become a part of their team. Higsby then reveals to Yuki Muto that the Star Slayer Monster Tournament Grand Prix will be starting soon. However Black Rose (Sal in disguise) was then encountered by another Black Rose (Akiza in disguise) who will be participating in the game of Star Slayer Monsters. Reunited with Yuki Vermillion, Yuki Muto is introduced to her mother, Ria Tōjō who was participating the game of Star Slayer Monsters as well. At the edge of cyberspace, MagicMan then unleashes a horde of viruses and sends them at Dark Magician Knight but were. MagicMan unleashes Magic Fire but Dark Magician Knight absorbs the attack making him angry and rebounds the flames toward MagicMan. MagicMan is injured and Yahoots orders him to log out which he does. Yahoot complies since he had fun and the first time he met the real "Dark Magician" but disappears. Higsby is giving NumberMan a "Binary Upgrade" elsewhere, Ribitta is in a helicopter going to where the Tournament is going to be held, a Egg Stadium of the Death Egg. Ribitta then says that she is the official announcer for the Star Slayer Monsters Grand Prix. Lord Wily turns off his TV and turns to Mr. Match, Count Zap, Maddy and Yahoot telling them that this is the perfect opportunity to delete some NetNavis. Mr. Match, Count Zap, Maddy and Yahoot all agree. As their Navis: TorchMan.EXE, ElecMan.EXE, WackoMan.EXE and MagicMan.EXE have all received upgrades. Elsewhere, Sal is in her shop, When her Pink Rose starts glowing, Sal then hits a button and the shop closes. Over the road, Miyu is looking into her crystal ball, as a woman asks her a variety of questions, when her cat figure's eyes start flashing red. Miyu then says she has to close down early, and takes the women out of the shop. Sal and Miyu both walk into a room, and wonder what's going on. There, Commander Beef tells them both that sources tell him that WWW is going to enter the Star Slayer Monsters Grand Prix, to create chaos. As Net Agents, Commander Beef decides that they will enter their own NetNavis to stop them. Higsby is still in his shop, and says that after 72 Hours, NumberMan's upgrade is finally complete. Higsby hits the "Enter" button on his computer to test out NumberMan's new abilities, but NumberMan's head glows green as he screams. Higsby's shop then glows blue as Higsby screams. Yuki and Lan meets up with Yuki Vermillion whose mother lost to Paul von Schroeder in the game of Duel Monsters. Paul von Schroeder showed them the Brunhilde the Ascendant Card alongside the Ancient Pixie Dragon, Geomancer of the Ice Barrier and Maiden with the Eyes of Blue and identifies it as the cards Luna has been searching for. Paul von Schroeder tells Yuki, Mayl, Lan and Luna to duel in the game of Star Slayers Monsters and Duel Monsters. Ria hypothesizes that it could be someone from the Duel Monsters Spirit World and the Star Slayer Monsters Spirit World. Kuribon appears in front of Luna and hectically bounces around in a state of panic, while telling Luna something. Luna understands that there is something wrong in the Star Slayer Monster's Spirit World. There is suddenly a flash of light, which emits a beam upwards. In the Spirit World Luna wakes up in the Star Slayers Monster Spirit World, where she is greeted by Kuribon. She spots the crag, where Brunhilde the Ascendant is sealed. Luna runs through the forest, thinking that she needs to save Ancient Fairy dragon quickly and return to her world or else Lan would be in danger. A flashback then occurs, as Luna recalls a conversaton she had with Ancient Fairy Dragon in the past. Ancient Fairy Dragon says to Luna that her servant Regulus should come for Brunhilde's servants, Zweite, Erste and Dritte in time, and urging Luna to join forces with Regulus in order to set her free. Luna wonders if Ancient Fairy Dragon was the one who had called her. She thinks that it will be necessary to free Brunhilde the Ascendant in order to defeat the Four Sith. Luna and Torunka find themselves inside a dark part of the forest. Luna says this is the forest of Pojar, and that the fog has gotten thicker. Luna spots a leaf flying upwards on a tree, and notes that even there, things are moving negatively. Torunka tells her it is best to be on her guard, because as he said, Regulus has lost his composure. Luna calls Regulus's name, and says they need to talk. Torunka panics and runs in front of Luna, and tries to get her to be quiet, asking if she has any idea what will happen if they get attacked. Luna says not to worry, and that once they talk to him he'll understand. Luna then calls Regulus's name again, and says they're not his enemy. After saying this, a large white armored horned lion with a Cursed Needle attached to its leg jumps out in front of them. Torunka recognizes this being as Regulus. Luna asks if this is Regulus. Luna says so that the one that called her to the spirit world was Regulus. Regulus says yes, and that Ancient Fairy Dragon told him about her. He further explains that he used all his available power while continuing to fight, and cast a spell to lead Luna here to the spirit world. He then humbly asks them to forgive him, albeit deceived by the curse, to think that he had thought they were his enemy. Torunka says honestly he thought Regulus was going to gobble them up, and then slightly turns his head and crosses his arms. Luna turns to him and says nicely that that's enough, and that when they fell down that waterfall back there, Regulus protected them. Luna turns to Regulus and thanks him. She then says that next on the agenda is saving Brunhilde the Ascendant and Ancient Pixie Dragon. Regulus get's up and says Brunhilde the Ascendant and Ancient Pixie Dragon were sealed up into a crag, by King of Armageddon, Demise's curse. He further says that if they can infiltrate 's castle, and defeat the source of Demise's castle, the Curse will be lifted and those turned to Minus might return to normal. He then tells them to get on his back, which Luna says Torunka's name and they get on Regulus's back. He then tells them to hold on tight, and shortly takes off. When Demise's sees Luna in disguise, and after Demise is defeated by Regulus. Demise then releases Brunhilde and Ancient Pixie Dragon says something about Paul von Schroeder. A "Dark Sage" says good grief, and that he managed to finally turn back to normal. Luna says he's, which the old man finishes saying yes It's him (after he says this, an image of the younger Torunka can be seen on his face for a few seconds). Luna says Torunka's name, and asks if that's really him, and then says he surprised her that he really was an old man. This causes Torunka to laugh a bit. Regulus calls out Luna's name, to which Luna runs over to him saying his name, glad he's okay. Torunka asks if Regulus is okay, while Regulus says it seems that Zeman has been completely obliterated. Luna says really, and then asks where's Ancient Fairy Dragon then. Regulus says he doesn't see her anywhere, to which Luna says no way. Luna then looks at the tablets and thinks to herself saying the spirits haven't turned back to normal either, and that the curse is lifted so why. She then gasps in realization when she realizes Paul von Schroeder is the source of Demise's curse. Back in Real World In the Death Egg, the first part of the Grand Prix is the Net Battling. Ribitta then announces that there has been a delay in the first match, if Dex and GutsMan don't show up, they are eliminated from the tournament and Jamie and GreenMan win. The pink jet arrive and Dex is lowered down on some rope. He then jumps to ground, ready to fight. Lan and the others sit down, and wait for the match to begin. Dex jacks in GutsMan, while Jamie jacks in GreenMan. The projections then activate, giving the people in the crowd a better view of the fighting. GutsMan charges at GreenMan, while GreenMan charges at GutsMan. Thanks to his large hands, GutsMan punches GreenMan across the arena then attacks with his GutsHammer, making GreenMan Log Out, and winning the match for Dex. Ribbita announces that GutsMan made his opponent Log Out just after 30 seconds. Ribitta then decides to check how another match is going, while she checks the score. Chaud and his NetNavi ProtoMan.EXE made his opponent Log Out just after 12 seconds. Chaud then says that he will crush Lan and MegaMan, Lan jumps up in the crowd and accepts Chaud's challenge. Ribbita welcomes everyone to the N1 Grand Prix, and announces the next match, with Tory and IceMan.EXE. Maysa begins to cheer for Tory, even though Tory hasn't started his match yet. Yai and Maylu wonder where Lan has gone, as they haven't seen him in a while. Lan is rushing, As he doesn't want to miss his friend's match. Unfortunately, Lan has forgot where he was sitting, and Tory's match is starting. Ribbita introduces IceMan's opponent: RocketMan, Lan and MegaMan.EXE both hope that Tory can handle him. Miyu then appears next to Lan, and tells him that the match will be over in under a minute and then says that there will be a storm this afternoon while gazing into her crystal ball. Tory's match is about to begin, Lan asks Miyu why she thought that Tory would lose, Miyu says that she didn't say he was going to lose. The match starts and RocketMan fires off 12 Cyber Rockets at IceMan. Thanks to the smoke from the rockets, nobody knows if IceMan's been hit, so RocketMan decides to fire off another 12 rockets. Tory then slots the Cyber Ice Battle Chip into his PET. Blocks of ice appears in the arena, shielding IceMan from RocketMan's blow. RocketMan then fires a rocket out of his arm, Tory tells IceMan to use Cyber Blizzard, which IceMan does, and freezes the rocket and RocketMan, winning the match for him and Tory. Lan and MegaMan are happy she's one, and Lan tells Miyu that her predictions were right. Miyu then says watch of for the storm, leaving Lan confused. Outside of the stadium, Lan, Maylu, Dex and Yai and Ms. Mari are sitting on the grass, when Maysa walks up to them and gives them a box, each containing a sardine. Dex, Yai and Maylu refuse, but Ms. Mari starts eating, and Lan eats a few boxes. Maylu comments that Lan has already eaten nine hot dogs and is still hungry. Lan continues to eat, but suddenly stops and rushes towards the bathrooms, accidentally running into the women's bathroom. Lan apologizes and runs to the men's bathroom, where he sees a sign saying "closed for cleaning". Lan then says if he holds for much longer, it isn't going to be pretty. Elsewhere, Miyu is talking to Sal and wonders if Lan can handle battles at this level, Miyu then says he's a boy, with a heart, and has big dreams, that could be broken. Sal then says that any hopes they have for him as a Secret Net Agent would be broken as well. Miyu then walks off, saying that Lan can still quit. Lan then exits the bathroom and notices that it's raining, even though it was meant to be sunny all day. Lan then remembers what Miyu said earlier, and realizes that she was right. Lan then says to MegaMan it's nearly time for them to fight. While Higsby walks up to Lan, Lan asks him if he's fixed NumberMan.EXE yet, Higsby says that he hasn't, but the damage was minor. Higsby then thanks Lan and gives him a handful of MiniBombs and walks off. Lan yells that these Battle Chips are worthless. In the stadium, Ms. Mari thought she heard Lan yelling, Masa says it's because he's loaded on calcium. World Three are also in the crowd, but are hoping that MegaMan loses in the first round. Yahoot then tells Mr. Match, Count Zap and Maddy that MegaMan losing is possible, as he feels a strong power in the stadium. Ribbita then announces that the matches will begin shortly, and introduces Lan and MegaMan. She goes to introduce his opponent, but the screen which she showed the people in the stadium who was fighting who hasn't shown who his opponent is. Ribbita then says she sees someone walking towards Lan, and wonders if she is Lan's opponent. Lan then looks at his opponent, and realizes it's Miyu. Ribitta reads out of her N1-Data book, and says that it's Miyu, but Ribitta hasn't got any data about her NetNavi as it somehow deleted itself from the data. Ribitta then tells the NetBattlers to get ready, while Miyu says that the match will be over in less than 5 minutes and she will be the winner. Lan then remembers what someone told him, Miyu's predictions always come true. Lan jacks in MegaMan, while Miyu jacks in SkullMan.EXE, MegaMan instantly recognizes him as the Navi who beat NumberMan when he went on a rampage. SkullMan disappears and throws one of his arms at MegaMan, which MegaMan barely dodges. MegaMan tries to find SkullMan, but he's too fast. SkullMan throws another arm, which MegaMan dodges, MegaMan tries to hit him with his MegaBuster but SkullMan's too fast. Lan slots in a Blaster Battle Chip into his PET and MegaMan fires it, but SkullMan dodges and smoke covers the arena, making it hard to see SkullMan. MegaMan waits, then fires his MegaBuster at SkullMan, which SkullMan blocks. MegaMan throws some, and most of the arena is covered in smoke. Lan says that he has to distract SkullMan, then hit him. Lan slots an AreaSteal Battle Chip into his PET. While MegaMan disappears. Miyu and SkullMan both saw this coming, SkullMan turns around and goes to punch MegaMan. But MegaMan isn't there, instead three MiniBombs are there, which explode and send SkullMan flying back, Lan sends MegaMan the Blaster Battle Chip, SkullMan fires a Ghost Flame at MegaMan, but MegaMan shoots through his Ghost Fire and hits him. Chaud comments that the move Lan made was pretty good, SkullMan then rushes at MegaMan, MegaMan keeps firing his Blaster, which SkullMan dodges and keeps rushing towards him. Miyu then jacks SkullMan out and Lan is declared the winner. Chaud comments that Lan barely made it through, Ribbita interviews Lan to ask him how he feels, Lan replies that he is hungry. Outside, the weather goes back to being sunny. Sal talks to Miyu saying that SkullMan could've won, and Miyu says that she could've, but Lan proved her wrong, and did well under pressure. Back in the stadium, Mr. Match and Ms. Maddy says that they'll fight Dark Magician Knight and delete him, and then WWW will take over the world. Mayl, Yuki Muto and Yai looking in the official Star Slayer Monsters Grand Prix official sports shop, Mayl picks up a hat and says she's going to buy it, as a souvenir. A shadowy figure came from behind and gets the hat made of Emeralds and Diamonds. Yai complains saying that Maylu was looking at it, And her shiny forehead blinds the figure. The figure introduced himself as Bakura Pesca and Yuki Muto is surprised that Emperor Eggman have invited him to the Grand Prix and Bakura thanked him and tells Yai that she has skin made of apples, causing Yai to get mad. Bakura also compares Mayl's Navi, Roll.EXE with Zygarde the Diabound, Bakura's Navi saying that his NetNavi is ten times stronger than MegaMan.EXE. In the net, Glyde.EXE, Yai's Navi, tells Roll that Bakura should be disqualified for saying that Yai has her apple skin. Roll agrees, Then asks Megaman what he thinks. Megaman then agrees, A he doesn't want to get on Roll's bad side but Megaman, Dark Magician Knight.EXE that he inspired Lan to protect his friends and Dark Magician Knight tells Megaman that he already beaten TorchMan and WhackoMan. Lan then informs him that his match will be starting soon. Lan wishes Mayl luck for her match, As she says the same to him. Lan tells Higsby, and Dex to root for Mayl. As she runs towards where his match is being held, In the Main Dome. Yai, Dex, Mayl and Higsby also wonder where Masa has got to, And wonders if they should save him a seat. While Lan is running towards the Main Dome, He hears Ribitta announcing that a new World Record has been set, The match only lasted for seven seconds. Ribitta then shows a replay of the match. SharkMan.EXE easily defeats his opponent, Ribitta interviews SharkMan's NetOp, Commander Beef. Commander Beef, Then tells everyone that he will accept any challenge, And tells them to don't forget to eat beef. Miyu then appears next to Lan, And tells him that she saw SharkMan winning his match in the stars. Lan asks Miyu if she knows Commander Beef, Which she replies that she doesn't. But says that it's weird that he's called Commander Beef, While he's got a Fish Helmet on, Miyu then leaves. With Lan saying that the Star Slayer Monsters Grand Prix is going to be amazing. Lan runs off, And Yahoot appears behind him, Saying that this match is not going to be as easy as Lan thought. Lan runs off, And Yahoot appears behind him, Saying that this match is not going to be as easy as Lan thought. Lan jacks in Megaman, while Yuki Muto jacks in Dark Magician Knight before transforming into Yami Yuki. Megaman rushes at TorchMan throwing rapid Punches, Dark Magician Knight blocks then hits Megaman sending him across the Arena. Roll has been already jacked in, And looks at Diabound who is using the "White Lightning Blast" but Roll barely dodged it. Roll says that Diabound's playing dirty but Diabound snarls and uses it's tail to attack but Roll dodges again. Roll fires off a RollBlast, but Diabound catches with his arms, and then eats. Diabound swings it's tail at Roll which she jumps and dodges. Bakura activates his "Diabound"'s "Burst Stream of Destruction" attack, sending her into the air. Roll lands, and gets squeezed by Diabound. Mayl starts to breakdown in tears as Diabound is trying to delete her. Everyone cheers for Mayl, but was then shocked in horror that Diabound is squeezing Roll to force Mayl to log out. Sal and Miyu are talking in the crowd about Collie Baba. In the crowd, Masa asks what they're doing, Higsby says that Diabound is the Strongest NetNavi in ancient legend. Ribitta comments that she thinks the match between Roll and Diabound is over and Bakura is the Winner and Everyone cheers for Bakura. She then says that the other match, Megaman Vs. Dark Magician Knight is really heating up. On planet Dens, a young girl with blue hair was watching up high seeing the Death Egg where the Net Battles take place and comes up a way to get inside the space station. the young girl gets in one of the space shuttles to get to the Death Egg before the second round begins. Characters *Yuki Muto **Yami Yuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Muto's Metall *Yuki Muto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Yuki Muto's Heavy Mech Assault Dragon *Yuki Muto's Jelly-jiro *Yuki Muto's Jelly-san *Higsby *Yai Ayanokoji *Mayl Sakurai *Haruka Hikari *Lan Hikari *Tory *Yahoot *Dex Oyama *Masa *Lord Wily *Count Zap *Mr. Match *Ms. Madd *Sal *Miyu *Glyde.EXE *MegaMan.EXE *GutsMan.EXE *Roll.EXE *FireMan.EXE *NumberMan.EXE *BombMan.EXE *Whackoman.EXE *MagicMan.EXE *Dark Magician Knight.EXE *Raimei Ōtsutsuki (as the Goddess of the Ice Barrier) *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul von Schroeder *Vinsmoke Goji *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Sherry LeBlanc *Ria Tōjō *Yuki Vermillion *Bakura Pesca *Solomon *Yugi *Joey *Tristan *Téa Gardner *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba *Yusei *Jack *Crow *Blitz *Nervin *Rally *Tank *Akiza *Toby Tredwell *Misty Tredwell *Carly *Greiger *Annie *Max *Tenoct **Musha King **Tukamukade **Octomaru **Zura **Mibanyan **Kiku Teikoku **Metaurus Skywalker **Micro Samurai **Techno Gekko *Ray Akaba **Zuzu **Celina **Lulu **Rin *Zarc **Yuya **Yuto **Yuri **Yugo Duel Monsters *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier {as Saint Susanoo; Rose Mary's Older Brother} *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician {evolved into Dark Sage} *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria {as Saint Raimei; Saint Susanoo and Rose Mary's Mother} *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl {as Leader of the Flavor Council} *Apple Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Kiwi Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Lemon Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge {as Rose Mary; Saint Susanoo's younger sister} *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3) {as the three headed Blue-Eyes slavic dragons} *Yamata Dragon {as the Supreme King Dragon Yamatano Orochi} *Warrior Lady of the Wasteland *Lady of Faith *Lunalight Tiger *Dryad *Kanan the Swordmistress *Supreme King Dragon Zarc {as the Evil Supreme Dragon King; Fusion form of the Five Great Guardian of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Insect Queen *Petit Moth *Larvae Moth *Cocoon of Evolution *Great Moth *Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth *Shooting Quesar Dragon {as the Great Crimson Dragon} *Stardust Dragon **Shooting Star Dragon **Majestic Star Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Life Stream Dragon *Blackwing Dragon *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu *Earthbound Immortal Cusillu *Earthbound Immortal Uru *Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua *Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu *Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua *Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca *Demise, King of Armageddon *Ruin, Queen of Oblivion *Odd-Eyes Dragon Star Slayer Monsters *Truth the Malefic *Sephylon of Time *Astro Meklord *Brunhilde the Ascendant *Dritte the Ascendant *Erste the Ascendant *Zweite the Ascendant *Musha King *Octomaru *Zura *Mibanyan *Kiku Teikoku *Metaurus Skywalker *Tukamukade *Micro Samurai *Techno Gekko *Mori *Masamune *Sadamitsu *Yamata Serpent *Doomdra *Yamata Serpent EXE *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV1 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV6 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV10 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV12 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV19 *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Metall *Puffer-Blimp *Beetle Bomb *Maggot Battle Tank *Jelly-san *Jelly-Mom *Jelly-jiro *Melon Moth Larva *Melon Moth (Male) *Melon Moth (Female) *Jedi Knight *Sith Lord *Sith Apprentice *Pilot Token *Five God Spider *Heavy Mech Phantom *Heavy Mech Shiki Battles Dark Magician Knight.EXE vs. MegaMan.EXE Participants *MegaMan.EXE *Dark Magician Knight.EXE Locations *Death Egg Winners *continues to Episode 143 Zygarde the Diabound vs. Roll.EXE *Zygarde the Diabound *Roll.EXE Locations *Death Egg Winners *Zygarde the Diabound Trivia *This Episode is the Parody of Mega Man NT Warrior Episode 12. Category:Episodes Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Fanon